Life on the Rocks
by Queen Momoko
Summary: fic on demand request: 1x2x3 pairing getting together with a nice mixing of Tremors.


Dedicated to killermuff! Here is your ficcy. :D I hope you enjoy it!

Title: Life on the Rocks  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 1+2+3  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: _I don't care about what sort of setting is used, though I'm more inclined to post-EW. The main thing is that I want to read a 1x2x3 get together, or however you want to order them. My preference is third-person limited, but I won't complain if it's not held to that. I have a line for the fic, taken from a movie: "You know, Grady, some people think I'm over-prepared. Paranoid. Maybe even a little crazy; but they never met any pre-cambrian life forms, did they?" You can change "Grady" into someone else's name, if you'd like. Burt Gummer said it in Tremors 2, though you don't have to do anything with the Tremors universe if you don't want to._

_

* * *

_Duo looked over at the boys sitting next to him. The setting sun gave the other two boys an almost eerie cast, causing a slight shiver to overtake him. This motion caused a pair of blue eyes and a lone green eye to turn and gaze at him in question. In response, Duo flashed the two of them a grin. The fact that the rock they were sitting on was large enough for them each to have their own space did nothing to help ease the tension. In fact, he found the rock was entirely too small for the three of them to be camped out on top. If it weren't for the danger that lay beneath the sand below them, Duo would have bailed a bit ago. 

"Are you getting cold, Duo?" Trowa asked while reaching out to touch his arm.

"I- I'm fine," Duo sputtered out, trying to keep himself from jumping at the touch.

"Come here," Heero said firmly. He ignored Duo's reply of 'I'm fine' and pulled Duo over to between him and Trowa. "We'll need to share body heat with night coming on anyway."

That was how Duo now found himself sitting firmly between the other two. It was torturous being stuck in the middle of no-where with only his two fellow ex-Gundam pilots. He could feel his face heat up as he got to thinking about where he was situated. If the whole job hadn't made him nervous to begin with, he could feel his nerves sputtering out in overload. He was stuck in the middle of the desert with his two best friends, who he had just coincidentally had the biggest crushes on. Definitely nothing to stress out about here. How in all of creation had he ended up in this situation?

That's right. It was all Oz's fault. Everything was always their fault. If they hadn't been experimenting with those things, they wouldn't be out here. Together. Alone. He could feel his body beginning to react to the situation. His blush once again began to come back as he tried to will his body to calm down. It was also his own fault. Agreeing to come on this mission. He knew what those creatures were like and yet he had agreed. Okay, so that had been the reason he had agreed to it. No one else even had a remote idea of what they would have to deal with.

Back during the war, he had thought that he had gotten rid of all these things. And what had Oz been thinking to play with giant carnivorous earthworms? Can anyone say that it had been one dumb as hell idea? They had been tough to get rid of while they were in confined laboratories. But now it was close to impossible. In fact, there was no way now to make sure that they had gotten them all and one hadn't escaped somewhere. Oh, wasn't life just so much fun.

But at least they had managed to come out of the confrontations so far. He couldn't really say that about any of the other Preventers that had been on their team though. He had tried to warn them. One of the guys that he knew had been eatten had even commented on his excessive supply of fire power.

"You know, Grady, some people think I'm over-prepared. Paranoid. Maybe even a little crazy; but they never met any pre-cambrian life forms, did they?" He had replied.

But no one had listened to him except for Trowa and Heero. He felt bad for those that had died, but they should have listened to him. He couldn't force them to do anything. And that was how the three of them were currently stuck on the rock in the middle of the desert. It was a bit funny when he got to thinking about it. How he had wished to get a bit of time alone with either of his friends to tell them how he felt. Now he had plenty of time and solitude to tell them each plainly, yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He let out a small sigh of defeat. He would never be able to tell either one of them.  
When he looked up, he caught prussian eyes staring at him.

"Eh? Something wrong Heero? Do I have something on my face?" Duo gave a nervous grin.

"Duo, have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" Trowa asked.

Duo's eyes flipped over to the other boy. Apparently they had been trying to talk with him, but he'd been so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn't heard them. He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. What were you saying?"

Trowa shook his head and Heero let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Duo, do you like us?" Heero asked.

"Like?" Duo blinked as he looked back and forth between the two boys. He could feel himself beginning to panic. How had they managed to find out? He had been pretty sure that no one knew anything about it. "What are you talking about? Of course, I like you."

"Not that kind of like," Trowa said, his voice clearly showing that he didn't accept Duo's hedging.

"I don't know what you mean."

The panic was really beginning to set in. Of course he liked them in the way that they were hinting at, but he could never tell them. If he did... he didn't want to see if Shinigami still hung around him. He didn't know if he could handle any more loss. Plus there was still the thought that they would reject him. Trowa and Quatre had always been close as had Wufei and Heero. The suspicion was always there that they had been dating each other, but hadn't wanted to inform him so that he didn't feel left out. It also left the fact that the situation they were currently in was bad. They might not make it out. Were they only doing this in case they didn't make it? Let Duo die happy thinking they cared about him as more than friends.

"Duo, calm down," Heero said.

Duo could feel his arm in Heero's grasp and his pulse was definitely faster than it normally was. His violet eyes flickered from the two boy's faces to the sand below them. A swift death being eatten might be the better course to go. At least then he would die relatively quickly. But his chance for escape went to none as both boys grabbed his shoulders.

"Duo. It's okay," Trowa began. "We needed to tell you something. Ever since the wars, Heero and I have lo-"

It was at this point that sound faded from Duo and the world to a nice shade of black. Whatever else Trowa had wanted to say would have to wait until he regained consciousness.

Heero and Trowa looked down at the limp form in their arms. Duo had passed out. It had probably been a combination of the hyperventalating and the heat that he had endured through the day. So they gently laid him down on the rock. They would tell him when he woke up what each had been wanting to tell him for a while. For now they would keep watch for their rescuers and for any worms that might come.

* * *

_Comments and Criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. :D_

_The story sorta got away from the theme in that they didn't actually end up getting together at the end, but it hints that they would. shrugs I can only do what the muses allow._


End file.
